Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Here we Go
by Digimonfansunite44
Summary: It's basically the same with my OC's Aries and Aryana along with alot of OOC's along the way but yea hope you enjoy working hard and fast so i con recontinue Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Forgotten.Ciao WARNINGS: Gokudera's Mouth


Chapter 1: Hi I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada and I'm….. Gonna be in a Mafia as a Mafioso boss?

Digimonfan: This is sorta of a prequel to my old story Katekyo Hitman Reborn Forgotten.

Tsuna: Yeah it's also basically the season with a few minor changes and OC's here and there but that's it I promise. *Looks down blushing madly making a new color I never knew existed.*

Digimonfan: Yeah so Tsu-chan can you do the disclaimer?  
Tsuna: sure. Digimonfan doesn't own me or KHR only her OC.

Everybody: Now on with the chapter

Sawada Tsunayoshi sighed as he woke up his brunet hair bouncing in the air with his head as he moved around to finish getting dress. For some strange reason he had a feeling he was going to be getting a life change and he was darn sure it wasn't for the better *for him at least*. He left his door closed and walked downstairs.

"Ohayoh. Kaa-san Reborn." He said as per usual. The adult wearing a business suit and a fedora smirked but then sighed while the brunet woman answered her son back cheerily.

"Morning Tsu-kun did you sleep well?" she asked while placing the usual toast in front of him. He smiled happily and contently humming a song he got stuck in his head.

"Morning Tsuna. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me 'Papa Reborn' or 'Otou-san'? I am not a stranger anymore to you or your family so don't be like that I'm basically your father." Stated the fedora wearing man airily to the brunet who just giggled in reply.

"Well, I'm off." He said grabbing his back and throwing his vest on. He walked out the door and to his school where as usual he was greeted by his boyfriend Hibari Kyoya. Nobody knew of their relationship because A. No one really cared what Tsuna did with his personal life he was just a punching bag to some of them. And the last one B. because anyone who found out Kyoya bit to Death with his tonfas.

"Ohayo Tsuna-kun. Your here early like always." Kyoya smiled. While Tsuna blushed at the nickname but smiled back shyly at his boyfriend who in turned smiled back charmingly then he noticed something on his boyfriends arm. He took a closer look to see it was a dark blue-purple bruise. He narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Ne, Tsuna-kun whered you get that bruise from?" he asked in a surgar sweet voice making Tsuna shiver at the killer intent behind it all.

"I just bumped into a wall." He lied quite horribly because obviously Kyoya didn't believe. Now fering for the poor soul he was about to star begging when Kyoya turned and darted down the school path. Tsuna thinking of exactly what was about to happen but ended up tripping on….his own two feet. Right when he was about to crash to the floor a pair of warm hands encircled his small frame. He looked up thinking it was a bully but what he was greeted with was a smiling face and a frowning face. Both pair of eyes held concern for the brunet.

"Hey, are you okay? That looked like quite a fall." The silverette asked looking him over. The silverette was wearing the customary blazer and tie along with the white shirt but unlike some cases where they wear it correctly his blazer was unbuttoned so it hung open, his tie was hanging loosely on his neck and finally his shirt was untucked and just thrown on. He had short silver hair and worried filled pale-green eyes. He was taller than Tsuna as for he looked to be 5'9.(Im just guessing the height. Oh a Hayato will be totally OOC and Lambo will be 14 and will also be OOC)

" Ah, gomen for causing any trouble and for worrying you it happens a lot. By the way I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada but my you can call me Tsuna." He said completely forgetting the fact that he is still in the boy who has spikey hairs arms. They spikey haired boy laughed cheerily.

"Maa, Maa…. It's quite alright we're going to be great friends I can just tell. By the way my name is Yamamoto Takashi. Nice to meet you Tsuna." Said the teen with spikey black hair a green plastered on his face. "Now Hayato introduce yourself."

The silverette huffed but complied.

"I'm Gokudera Hayato. And I do hope we can become good or in fact great friends Sawada." He said but Tsuna could see the hopeful glint in his eyes at the thought of having more friends.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

"Come on lets get going were going to be late cant have that now can we?" with that Takashi took off making a starteled Tsuna stumble after him for the older teen was dragging him behind him. Hayato frumbled stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed at a leisuley pace.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
